


Fish

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Drabble, Gaming, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: Sometimes the simple things make you realize the big ones.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 12





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Animal crossing makes me feel things

You put down the controller and stare at the tv screen. Simple, happy music plays as Bertolt's character runs past you onto the dock. Water glistens in the sunlight, sky dyed orange from the sunset.

It was just a video game. Why did you suddenly feel so emotional?

Bertolt's character fishes something up and then holds it up. The character tucks the fish into a pocket and then runs past you again. Hesitantly you pick up the controller and press ZR to type in a message. 

_ Go to museum?  _ The bubble pops up above your character. A moment later the response pops up. 

_ Ok! _ The bubble moves with his character as he runs until only the bubble shows and his character is offscreen. You follow slower, not full on running. 

He waits for you at the entrance and follows into the aquarium. Everything is dyed blue. The fish seemingly mindlessly swim, though you know it's all been meticulously programmed. Bertolt stands beside you. 

Your breath catches in your throat. It's just a video game, you tell yourself again, but what's on your mind is standing next to the real Bertolt in these same colors and soft music in the background.

Better yet, laying on Bertolt as you played this game together and sharing a knowing look.

You pick up your phone and tab to Ymir's DMs, second latest on Discord.

_ I think I'm in love with Bertolt _ . You write. You glance back up to the screen. 

Thor said lesbian rights is typing…

One new DM. 

_ HUH?????? _ ??

Bertolt shows off a fish he hasn't donated in game. 


End file.
